


Both Hands

by f_femslash



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have a Cabenson request! Alex and Olivia at the precinct, dominant Alex with a strap on, and using Olivia’s cuffs against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Hands

Olivia sighed and tried to get comfortable. The crib was mercifully empty and quiet, and she closed her eyes, trying in vain to rid her mind of the details of the case they were currently working into the ground. She stifled a groan of frustration when she heard the door click open, then became extremely alert as she heard the click of heels against the linoleum floor.   
“Can’t sleep?” Alex’s low voice interrupted the quiet of the precinct. Olivia felt the mattress dip down as the ADA took a seat next to her legs.  
“Nope,” Liv answered, sitting up and running a hand through her short hair.   
“Is it the case?” Alex asked, placing a hand on Olivia’s thigh and stroking it gently.   
Liv nodded, leaning back against the metal frame of the bunk, “I just can’t stop thinking, you know?”  
Alex was quiet for a beat, surveying the detective, “I have some…techniques that may make you stop thinking,” she said with a sly smile.   
Liv raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah, counselor?”  
“Mhmm,” Alex purred as she stood up and pulled off her blazer, her hands moving to the buttons on her blouse. Olivia made to get up, itching to put her hands on her girlfriend, but Alex shook her head, leaning forward to press her back into the mattress with one hand in the center of her chest.  
“No, no,” she smiled again, “You’re supposed to be getting some rest, don’t move.”   
Alex kept her eyes trained on the detective’s face as she opened each button, sliding the blouse off of her slowly, turning to drop it onto the next bunk. She heard the rustling of bedclothes and looked over her shoulder to find Olivia getting up again.  
“Liv, I told you not to move. Unless you want me to use your cuffs…” Alex grinned as Olivia’s eyes went dark and heavy-lidded with lust. Alex grabbed them from the spot beside the bed where Olivia had dropped her gun holster, letting them dangle from one finger.   
“Hands above your head, Detective,” she husked as she climbed on top of Olivia, clicking the handcuffs closed around one wrist, wrapping the chain around a bar of the bed frame and securing the second cuff. Sitting up astride Olivia’s hips, Alex reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside and bringing her hands up to play with her breasts. Olivia groaned and struggled against her restraints, the cuffs clicking against the bed frame. Alex smirked and shifted down the bed so she could pull Olivia’s pants off of her, letting them fall to the floor.   
“Alex…” Olivia whined as the counselor climbed off of the bed, crossing to the briefcase she’d left on the floor. She pulled an object out of it, keeping it hidden from the detective as she wriggled out of her tight pencil skirt and strapped the mystery object to her hips. She turned back to Olivia, walking slowly toward the bed, her hand stroking the silicon phallus slowly. Olivia’s eyes grew wide as she moaned, her hips writhing against the bed.   
Alex climbed back in between Olivia’s legs and lifted her shirt above her breasts, attacking them with tongue and teeth so that Liv’s hips jerked upwards, rubbing against the dildo and making her breath catch. Alex raked her fingernails down Olivia’s tanned stomach, one hand sliding between her legs.  
“Oh,” Alex breathed, her eyes darkening with lust, “You are so wet,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss Olivia.  
“Please, Alex,” Liv whimpered against her lips, her hips moving in time to the stroke of Alex’s fingers. Alex smirked and positioned the tip of the dildo at Olivia’s entrance, coating it with her wetness. She slowly pushed into her, causing the detective to throw her head back and gasp, the cuffs rattling against the bed as she shifted.  
Alex pushed the dildo into Olivia until she had taken all of it, then she kneeled up and pulled herself forward so her thighs were beneath Olivia’s ass, her hips raised off of the bed. Alex kept her hands on Olivia’s hips as she thrust in and out of her, increasing her pace until the metal frame of the bed was smacking against the cinderblock wall of the crib.   
“Come for me,” Alex growled, moving one hand so that it rested on Olivia’s mound, her thumb slipping between her folds to rub roughly at her clit, “Come, Liv.”   
Olivia wailed as her orgasm crashed in around her, bearing down hard on the dildo, her arms pulling desperately at the handcuffs. After a few long moments, Alex carefully pulled out, making Olivia gasp, and gently slid out from under her hips, pulling the blanket up to Olivia’s waist.   
She slipped the toy back into her briefcase and began to redress, pausing every so often to lean over Olivia, kissing her softly. Finally Olivia asked, “Hey, are you gonna unlock these cuffs, or…”   
Alex smirked playfully at her, “I think cuffing you to that bed is the only way I’m going to get you to sleep, Detective. And I need you rested, because you owe me,” she winked as she turned toward the door, leaving Liv to wonder what kind of hell Elliot would put her through when he found her cuffed to the bunk in the morning.


End file.
